Irrigation sprinklers are normally required to have a relative uniform distribution of water around an area covered by the sprinkler. Various arrangements exist for addressing this need, including sprinklers with deflection surfaces for downward deflection of water emitted by the sprinkler to areas closer to the sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,853 for example describes a sprinkler having an oscillating arm with a deflector disposed so as to intercept the sprinklers water jet in order to deflect water also downwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,236 in a further example describes a sprinkler having a reciprocal element with differently angled deflective surfaces for deflecting a jet emitted from the sprinkler in a downward direction to yield different irrigation ranges.
Other arrangements may be proposed for obtaining such uniform distribution of sprinkled water, however, with a simpler construction.